


Random Words

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ackleconda, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dildolecki, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Humor, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Mentions of bestiality, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen Ackles, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Drabbles and aesthetics created from random words.





	1. Ferocious

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Dean

                                                                                 

 

Ferocious. It’s what Dean is now. The Mark of Cain destroyed whatever inhibition his brother had. And his big brother fucks in the same way that he kills, wild and violent.

Sam’s biggest concern, however, isn’t the change in Dean’s behavior, but how much he likes this. How much he wants this. How much this need for pain and violence is welcome.

He can smell blood, sweat, and come, all impregnated in his body. And it’s the purest he had ever felt in many years.

Sam wonders who the real monster is in this equation.

He knows the answer.


	2. Dildolecki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared/Jensen

                                                                                 

 

“Dildolecki, man.” Jared cracks up laughing. “That’s the name they gave for Gen's dildo online.”

“Why the hell do you do that?” Jensen asks.

“I acted on impulse, Jen. I don’t even know why I did that. Anyway, with all the images circulating on the internet, there is nothing to do.”

There’s not enough remorse on Jared’s face.  _The little shit._

“Well, naughty boy, Dildolecki is the least of your worries now,” Jensen says as he moves on top of Jared.

“Why?” Jared asks seductively.

“Your only worry in the coming hours will be The Ackleconda.”


	3. Vulgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless Sam/Dean

                                                                               

 

Vulgar. That's all Dean thinks while he looks at Robo!Sam. He can’t believe that the guy bouncing on his lap is his brother. Well, it's Sam, but without a soul. And that makes a huge difference.

His sweet little brother—for whom the wildest sex is on all four—would never be able to fuck his dick with the same ferocity with which Robo!Sam is doing now.

And Dean is fascinated by it. There is nothing more vulgar and sexy than watching his own dick get in and out of Sam's tight hole.

He hopes that when Sam comes back, his little brother can forgive him.


	4. Alluring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

                                                                              

 

Dean spent days looking for the perfect word to describe his brother. And he thinks he found it.

Alluring.

Watching the long legs—with the right amount of muscle—and the rounded ass, Dean knows he’s no defense against the perfection that’s his brother.

He has never been so grateful for a library before. Sam’s in his element, reaching up to grab a book from the highest shelf. And despite his partial nudity, the movements are elegant, giving Dean a powerful burst of arousal.

Dean is also grateful his brother is so willing with one of his fantasies.

Before getting off the chair he's in, Sam gives Dean a full view of his ass, and he’s to bite his tongue to keep himself from getting up and fucking his little brother right there.

Long fingers open the book, and Sam remains in character, but Dean sees the contour of his erection against the gray t-shirt.

His resolve breaks, and within seconds he has Sam lying on the table, ankles on Dean’s shoulders.

He remembers the word again.

Alluring

It’s the perfect definition.


	5. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean

                                                                             

Sam wakes up with his brother impaling him on his cock.

Once again.

“Again, Dean!” Sam’s complaint comes out of his mouth whining even to his ears.

“I can't help it, Sammy. Must be the spell,” he says without wasting time working his hips.

Since his big brother started acting like a dog, his already big sexual appetite has become insatiable.

“My ass can't take it anymore, dude.” When the member inside him hits his prostate though, he pushes his hips against his brother, searching for the source of pleasure.

“It's not what it sounds like.” The amusement in his brother's voice is unmistakable.

“Idiot…aaaaahhh…fuck me harder, Dean.”

“Are you sure your ass will survive this?” Dean laughs but does what Sam asks.

He doesn't respond, busy moaning and squirming against the sheets at the proximity of his orgasm. But at this moment the dog barks and only then he notices the unwanted viewer.

“Deeann. We agree the dog has to stay in the bathroom during sex,” Sam complains, his orgasm interrupted.

I don't think so, Sammy. We're a pack now, and Colonel is gonna fuck you in the next round.”

“Oh, fuck.”


End file.
